Be My Friend
by Park Minnie
Summary: Kyuhyun dijauhi teman-temannya karena mereka menganggap anak dari pasangan pria itu memang patut dijauhi. Namun Sungmin datang memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah pertemanan. A sequel from On September. My second fiction!


**Title : **Be My Friend**  
Cast :  
**- Kyuhyun of Super Junior  
- Sungmin of Super Junior  
- Ryeowook of Super Junior  
- Yesung of Super Junior  
- All Member of DB5K/TVXQ  
**Rating : **M++ *just kidding, K is enough :P**  
Genre : **Family, Frienship

**.**

**Warning! Little of BL or BoysLove, ok?  
**

**.  
**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.  
**

Taman bermain anak pasti menjadi tempat yang sangat menyenangkan bagi anak-anak tentunya. Semua permainan yang disediakan taman itu dihinggapi oleh anak-anak kecil yang tertawa riang karena asik bermain. Tertawa bersama teman-teman dan tak mempedulikan waktu.

Tapi ada satu anak yang hanya duduk di bawah pohon tak jauh dari taman itu. Anak laki-laki tampan berambut cokelat bergelombang, tubuhnya kurus serta berkulit pucat. Ia memeluk kakinya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, menumpukan wajahnya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang-orang yang berada di sana dengan sendu. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Kyunnie?" terdengar suara lembut melantun dari sampingnya. Ia tahu suara ini, suara seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya dan menjadi teman pertama untuknya.

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke samping kiri. Dan tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki yang manis dan menggemaskan, berambut hitam dengan gigi kelinci yang lucu, pipi gembul yang terdapat rona merah, mata bulat yang cerah, kening yang berkerut serta kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu.

"Minnie?" anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' tadi menyahut. Masih dengan linangan air mata, wajah yang merah karena menangis, dan lendir yang keluar dari hidung kecilnya yang tak sempat dibersihkan.

"Kyunnie kenapa?" tanya Minnie sambil membersihkan air mata dan lendir yang keluar dengan sapu tangan merah muda yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

Anak yang bernama Kyuhyun –yang tadi dipanggil Kyunie- itu hanya menggeleng menandakan ia tak apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Sungmin –Minnie- membersihkan wajahnya dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa tapi kenapa menangis?" tanya Sungmin setelah selesai membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedih Minnie, aku tak punya teman, tidak bisa bermain sama-sama," jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu ayo main denganku, lalu akan aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku," ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke box pasir yang banyak ditempati anak-anak. "Hai! Kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun. Dia temanku," Sungmin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada teman-temannya yang sedang bermain.

"Ha-hai," sapa Kyuhyun gugup.

Dan semua anak disekitarnya berhenti bermain lalu menatap anak laki-laki asing yang berada di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Salah satu anak berwajah congkak berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merendahkan, dan Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Sungmin, takut.

"Aku tau siapa kau. Kau anak adopsi dari pasangan namja yang baru pindah dikomplek sini, 'kan?" katanya masih dengan pandangan mengejek. Dan tatapannya beralih kearah Sungmin, "Minnie, masa kau tidak malu berteman dengan anak seperti ini? Sudah anak dari panti asuhan, tidak punya orang tua, diasuh dengan pasangan sesama namja pula. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak seperti dia!" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menahan air matanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Chunnie?" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya pada anak bermana Yoochun yang sudah menjelek-jelekkan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Yoochun sengit dan tak suka.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Minnie? Kau tau? Kata ibuku orang-orang seperti itu harus dijauhi! Karena dia anaknya, jadi juga harus dijauhkan!" seorang anak laki-laki lain bertubuh lebih kecil juga ikut-ikutan menyuarakan ketidak sukaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Suie? Kenapa begitu? Kyuhyun kan tidak salah apa-apa!" teriak Sungmin tersulut emosi.

"Kau kenapa sih Minnie? Dari tadi membelanya terus? Oh, kau mau berteman dengannya, begitu? Kalau begitu kami tidak akan berteman denganmu juga!" teriak seorang anak dari belakang Junsu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu menatap kearah teman-temannya yang lain. "Kalian bagaimana? Jika kalian tidak setuju, aku tidak akan berteman dengan kalian juga!" layaknya seorang bos ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengikuti ucapannya.

"Aku ikut Yunho," orang pertama setuju tentu saja Yoochun yang memang tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga," "Aku juga," Dan setelah itu banyak sekali yang setuju dengan anak bernama Yunho tadi.

"Kau lihat 'kan, Minnie? Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan anak itu! Dan karena kau berteman dengannya, maka kami juga tidak akan jadi temanmu lagi!" kata Yunho pada Sungmin.

"Baik! Aku juga tidak akan jadi teman kalian!" teriak Sungmin, lalu ia berbalik dan mengambil tangan Kyuhyun," Ayo, Kyunnie. Kita pergi saja," Ia menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari taman itu. Kyuhyun yang diseret mengikuti langkah Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Mungkin memang sudah kebiasaannya yang suka menangis tanpa suara.

Yah, coba saja kalian bayangkan, anak sekecil itu dibiarkan mendengar hal yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Siapa yang tak iba dengan pandangan seperti itu?

Apa yang salah dari dirinya?

Seorang anak yang tak tau apa-apa diharuskan menghadapi sebuah rintangan yang tak mudah ia hadapi. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan? Dirinyakah? Teman-temannya? Atau orang tuanya?

"Kyu, kamu nggak perlu sedih, Minnie tetap teman Kyu kok! Kyu jangan sedih, ntar Minnie juga nangis," suara Sungmin bergetar saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Mereka berhenti diujung jalan komplek perumahan mereka. Masih dengan berpegangan tangan, mereka saling menatap. Tidak, hanya Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk dan menangis. Muka Sungmin memerah, ia menahan tangisnya untuk menguatkannya.

"Kyunnie," dengan suara bergetar, ia memanggil nama anak laki-laki di depannya. Masih dengan menangis sesegukan, Kyuhyun menengok kearah bocah imut di depannya. "Kyunnie jangan sedih, ntar kalau Kyu sedih, Minnie juga sedih. Sekarang kita pulang aja yuk, Minnie lapar, mau makan masakan Umma," Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sungmin.

"Dadah Kyunnie," pamit Sungmin saat mereka telah tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Dadah Minnie," balas Kyuhyun dan segera masuk ke rumahnya.

Tapi Sungmin masih di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia baru masuk ke dalam setelah memastikan Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya.

"Umma," panggilnya ketika sudah masuk. Ia berjalan melewati tuang tamu dan menuju dapur. Benar saja, ibunya sedang berada di dapur.

"Minnie?" seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan panjang memakai apron berwarna merah menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat putra satu-satunya yang baru pulang. "Darimana saja?" tambahnya dan menyinggungkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Minnie dari taman, Umma. Tadi juga ketemu dengan Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya lagi. Ia segera meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya sementara Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di dekat ibunya.

Wajar jika ibu Sungmin bertanya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Maklum, karena mereka bertetangga walau belum lama ini. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tetangga barunya itu. Termasuk keadaan anak angkat mereka yang selalu saja murung, tidak mendapatkan teman karena 'keunikan' orang tuanya. Namun ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan 'keunikan' tersebut.

"Kyunnie masih sedih, Umma. Tadi dia menangis di taman. Waktu Minnie kenalin sama teman-teman, mereka nggak mau temenan sama Kyunnie, 'kan Kyunnie nggak salah apa-apa sama mereka. Terus Minnie kesel banget sama Yunho! Masa dia nyuruh teman-teman Minnie nggak usah temenan sama Kyunnie? Trus mereka nggak mau jadi teman Minnie lagi karena Minnie temenan sama Kyunnie. Tapi nggak apa-apa! Minnie juga nggak mau temenan sama mereka kalau mereka nggak mau temenan sama Kyunnie!" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

Ibu Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan anaknya, tapi sekaligus iba mengingat kisah teman anaknya tersebut. Ia meletakkan masakannya ke atas meja. "Tapi Minnie tetap temenan sama Kyuhyun kan?" tanya ibu Sungmin, ia mengambil tempat di depan Sungmin agar lebih mudah bicara dengan Sungmin.

"Pasti dong, Umma!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, ia menghentikan sebentar kegiatan liarnya mengambil makanan, "Minnie akan terus jadi teman Kyunnie!" katanya pasti, ia nyengir sebentar kearah ibunya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan liarnya itu.

"Anak pintar! Umma sayang Minnie," puji ibunya.

"Minnie juga sayang Umma," balas Sungmin disela acara makannya.

.

.

.

**- Kyuhyun House -**

_._**  
**

"Umma?" Kyuhyun memanggil ibunya setelah masuk ke rumah. "Umma!" panggilnya lebih keras.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah," teriak seseorang dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke dapur dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang memasak.

Sudah tau 'kan bila orang tua Kyuhyun itu sedikit 'unik'? Walau ia memanggil ibu, tapi tetaplah ibu yang dipanggil itu berbeda dari ibu Sungmin. Ya, ibunya adalah seorang pria, sama dengan ayahnya.

"Umma …," panggil Kyuhyun lalu memeluk kaki kecil ibunya dengan manja.

Pria berperawakan kecil, mungil dan cantik jika dibandingkan dengan pria lainnya itu tersenyum miris. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak angkat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya ini. Ia juga sebenarnya tak tega melihat anak semata wayangnya ini terus menangis sepulangnya dari taman bermain.

Bukannya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, "Kyuhyun kenapa?" tapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu. Ia mematikan kompor lalu menggendong Kyuhyun yang kini telah menyurukkan kepalanya dileher ibunya. "Bilang sama Umma, Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung kecil Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar karena menangis.

"T-tadi t-temen-temen bilang mereka nggak mau temenan sama K-Kyu," Kyuhyun menjelaskannya di sela-sela tangisnya. "M-mereka nggak mau deketin Kyunnie karena Kyunnie itu anak Umma dengan Appa, katanya orang-orang kayak Umma dengan Appa harus dijauhi! Tapi itu nggak benar, 'kan? Umma dengan Appa 'kan nggak salah apa-apa!" lanjutnya.

Kini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menangis, tapi juga ibunya yang tengah menggendongnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Kyu …," panggil ibunya. Ia berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang serak karena menangis, "Kyuhyun dengar Umma," pintanya sambil membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berhadapan dengannya. Dengan lembut, ia menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, keluarga kita itu berbeda. Appa pernah kasih tahu tentang ini, 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "dan Kyuhyun pernah kan lihat Ummanya Minnie? Tau nggak apa bedanya?" ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Teukie ahjumma itu yeoja, sedangkan Umma itu namja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Itu yang membuat kita berbeda. Umma dan Appa itu sama-sama pria. Mereka tidak bisa menerima itu, walau kami sudah menikah …," lanjutnya sedih.

"Tapi kenapa mereka nggak bisa menerima itu? Kyunnie aja nggak pernah mikirin itu! Atau ahjumma-ahjumma yang di sekitar kita itu iri dengan Umma karena Umma Kyunnie ini lebih cantik dari mereka?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Ibunya hanya terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Mungkin!" jawab sebuah suara dari pintu dapur. Seorang pria berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dapur. Wajahnya bulat, matanya kecil, bibir tipisnya melengkung membuat senyuman dan rambutnya berantakan namun menambah kesan maskulin. Tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celana dan ia menatap kearah ibu dan anak yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Appa!" Kyuhyun berseru senang. Dengan segera ia melepas pelukan ibunya dan melesat pada orang yang tadi dipanggilnya Appa. Pria tampan yang dihampiri Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan menggapai Kyuhyun.

"Appa cepat pulang," kata Kyuhyun riang dalam gendongan Ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri istrinya yang masih duduk di kursi makan.

"Aku pulang," katanya lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Selamat datang," jawab istrinya lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tuh kan! Nggak ada apa-apa kok sama orang tua Kyunnie! Mereka aja yang iri sama Kyunnie karena bisa punya orang tua kayak Sungie Appa dan Wookie Umma!" kata Kyuhyun bangga. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun nggak masalah 'kan kalau kita sedikit berbeda?" tanya pria yang tadi disebut Wookie.

"Nggak kok! Kyunnie nggak masalah dengan itu, mereka aja yang nggak tau tentang keluarga kita! Kalau gitu, Kyunnie juga nggak akan mau temenan sama mereka lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

"Tapi, tadi Kyuhyun sedih karena nggak punya teman," gosa Sungie, yang sebenarnya bernama Yesung.

"Iiihhh … Appa!" marah Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan wajah cemberut yang sangat mirip dengan Ryeowook atau Wookie, ibunya.

"Iiihhh … Kyunnie!" balas Yesung sambil menirukan wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita makan dulu," Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat suami dan anaknya yang menampilkan mimik lucu.

"Hari ini masak apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku masak kimchi, ayam panggang, ada sup. Macam-macam lah," jawab Ryeowook. Baru saja ia ingin duduk, tapi ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya," pamit Ryeowook dan segera ke depan.

"Kyu, tunggu Umma," Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil nasi dan lauk.

"Uuuhhh …," Kyuhyun merengut. Yesung hanya terkikik dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" terdengar suara Ryeowook yang memanggil Kyuhyun dari arah depan.

"Dipanggil Umma. Ayo kesana," perintah Yesung.

"Waeyo Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sampai di ruang tamu.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun," Ryeowook menggeserkan tubuhnya hingga menampakkan dua anak laki-laki yang menunduk takut. Kyuhyun berhenti dan kaget melihat siapa yang datang dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Jaejoongie? Changminnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kyu …," sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan mereka dan berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyun tak mungkin tak mengenal mereka, mereka adalah salah dua dari teman Yunho, orang yang mempelopori anak-anak di taman tadi agar tak berteman dengannya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak suka.

Sementara dua anak yang diteriaki Kyuhyun semakin menunduk dan takut. Seorang anak bertubuh tinggi dan imut mendorong pelan anak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang cantik. Isyarat agar anak laki-laki ini berbicara.

"Anu, itu … . Joongie kesini, mau minta maaf," anak laki-laki cantik yang mengaku bernama Joongie tadi memberanikan diri membuka suara walau sambil memainkan jari lentiknya. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya kesal. "J-joongie mau kok jadi teman Kyu …,"

"Minnie juga, Minnie juga mau jadi teman Kyu. Kata Umma, kita nggak boleh pilih-pilih teman," lanjut Changmin bijak.

Wajah Kyuhyun melunak. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap mereka tak percaya. "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Tapi nanti kalian dimusuhi Yunho," ia memperingatkan.

Ia pernah mendengar dari Sungmin kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong itu teman dekat. Dan ia masih punya hati untuk tidak membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Yunho juga yang salah, seharusnya ia tak perlu seperti itu. Joongie nggak mau jadi teman Yunho kalau Yunho jahat seperti itu,"

"Benar?" Kyuhyun masih tak percaya. Jaejoong dan Changmin mengangguk semangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan teman, selain Sungmin tentunya.

"Yaaayyyy!" Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Senyumnya mengembang sampai berkekuatan maksimal. Pipi gembulnya tertarik dan membuat matanya tertutup. "Umma dengar itu? Aku dapat teman!" sorak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berada di dekat pintu dan menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan teman-teman barunya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia turut gembira anaknya bisa mendapatkan teman seperti yang diinginkannya. Ia terus memandang wajah gembira Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada sesosok pria yang juga melihat aksi Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, Yesung, suaminya. Ia menambahkan kadar senyumnya saat Yesung juga menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia pasti tahu jika saat ini Yesung juga merasakan kegembiraan dalam hatinya melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Aku harus memberitahu Minnie dulu!" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat tatapan antara Ryeowook dan Yesung teralihkan padanya.

Mereka melihat Kyuhyun berhambur keluar rumah dan berbelok ke rumah sebelah, tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih berada di depan rumahnya.

"Minnie, Minnie!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan rumah Sungmin. Tak ada yang keluar, ia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin. Melewati ruang tengah dan saat mendekati dapur_

_Dughh!_

Tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh Sungmin yang hendak keluar dari dapur. Kyuhyun hanya terdorong kebelakang, tapi Sungmin meringis sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit karena menghantam lantai yang keras.

"Aduuhhh …, Kyunnie kenapa sih?" Sungmin berusaha bangkit sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

_Grepp_

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Minnie, aku punya teman baru!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya. Sedangkan Sungmin membalasnya dengan tatapan heran, alis yang hampir menyatu dan sebuah kata 'Hah?' dari bibirnya yang merah.

"Aku punya teman Minnie! Ayo aku tunjukkan!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berlari kearah rumahnya. Di depan, masih terlihat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan dua makhluk imut di depan rumahnya.

"Joongie? Changminnie?" tanya Sungmin heran. Sementara yang disebut hanya menatap Sungmin dan memberikan senyuman.

"Hai, Minnie," sapa Jaejoong.

"Kalian ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong dan Changmin mengangguk. "Tapi, Yunho_"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Kyu. Kalau soal Yunho, tidak jadi masalah. Lagi pula Yunho tadi itu keterlaluan. Masa ia tidak memperbolehkan kita berteman dengan Kyu," Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan kesal sambil mengingat sikap Yunho yang ia sebut keterlaluan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, Changmin masih diam ditempat sambil menatap kakaknya, Jaejoong, yang masih cemberut. Dan Sungmin, dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membaca raut wajah Sungmin.

"Kalau Kyunnie punya teman baru, nanti Minnie Kyunnie lupain," jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah. Ia memainkan kerikil dengan kaki kecilnya, sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang juga melihatnya.

"Ya nggak dong!" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Sungmin, "Aku nggak akan ngelupain Minnie. Minnie itu sahabat Kyunnie nomor satu! Mana mungkin Kyunnie bisa ngelupain Minnie!" kini kedua tangan Kyuhyun berada di pipi Sungmin.

"Beneran?" Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh pipinya, Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Dan langsung saja Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan hampir membuat mereka terjatuh. "Minnie sayang Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie juga sayang Minnie!" jawab Kyuhyun dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dua anak manis itu tetap mempertahankan pelukannya sampai-sampai tidak mengingat bahwa ada dua orang yang menatap mereka jengah.

"Ya! Jangan main peluk-pelukan di sini! Nggak ingat, ya, kalau di sini ada Joongie hyung dengan Minnie?" teriakan Changmin berhasil membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nyengir sebentar kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin yang melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf, nggak ingat," kata Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Dan semakin membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin mendelik kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main!" ajak Sungmin mengalihkan suasana. Dan benar saja, Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung tersenyum senang dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka hampir saja akan berlari keluar saat suara Ryeowook menghentikan mereka.

"Nggak makan dulu Kyuhyun?" tawar Ryeowook pada anaknya, "Joongie dan Changminnie juga belum makan, 'kan? Ayo makan dulu," ajaknya pada Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Nggak ah, Umma. Mau langsung main aja, nanti aja makannya! Dadah!" pamit Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari diikuti teman-temannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya, dan ia tersentak saat sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Sungie-hyung?" ia tak mendapatkan jawaban, hanya beberapa kecupan kecil dari sentuhan lembut di tengkuknya.

"Ayo masuk," Yesung menutup pintu dan membawa Ryeowook masuk. Jangan minta saya menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan. Itu urusan mereka, jadi jangan diberitahu, hahaha.

.

.

.

**- Park -**

.

"Joongie kenapa main dengan dia?" tanya Yunho kesal saat Jaejoong, Changmin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke area taman bermain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Joongie mau kok temenan sama Kyu. Ya nggak Changmin?" Jaejoong meminta persetujuan adiknya, dan Changmin mengangguk.

"Tapi 'kan Yunho nggak temenan sama dia! Kenap_"

"Kalau Yunho nggak temenan sama Kyu, ya nggak apa-apa, Joongie aja yang temenan sama Kyuhyun. Kita nggak boleh pilih-pilih teman tau! Ayo Kyu!" Jaejoong menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat permainan yang lain, dan Kyuhyun yang ditarik melihat Yunho dan menjulurkan lidahnya -mengejek.

"Tap_"

"Kalau gitu, aku juga mau temenan sama Joongie deh. Joongie kan baik," celetuk seorang anak perempuan di dekat Yunho.

"Aku juga mau ah!" dan yang lain berlarian meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong melihat Jaejoong, Sungmin, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Aisshhh …, terus aku main dengan siapa dong?" tanya Yunho entah pada siapa.

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, "Kalau begitu kau berteman saja sama Kyuhyun biar nggak dipecat jadi teman Joongie. Bye bye, aku juga mau berteman dengan Kyuhyun, Suie juga," Yoochun dan Junsu meninggalkan Yunho dan melangkah kearah Jaejoong dan teman-temannya.

"Uuuuhhh …," dengan berat hati Yunho berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya juga kearah Jaejoong. "Joongie!" teriak Yunho.

Hhhh …, ternyata pesona Jaejoong lebih besar dari pada Yunho.

.

**###**

.

.

Entah ini bisa dibilang sekuelnya On September atau bukan, yang jelas keadaan YeWook disini sama dengan yang di On September.

Banyak sekali kesalahan EYD atau Typo di sini, jadi saya harap anda yang membaca memberikan kritik dan sarannya.

Makasih ^^

*nunduk 180 drajat*

.

.

**~ The Other Side ~**

Yesung : Cih! Cerita gue nggak sepanjang ini! *print out On September* Woyy! Liat nih! *nyodorin kertas ke GiMin*

GiMin : Cih, nggak tau diuntung! Udah untung aku kasih cerita, ampe nyentuh Wookie lagi, eh~~~ malah marah-marah!

Ryeowook : Nggak papa lah Hyung, yang jelas kita bertahun-tahun. Sedangkan mereka cuma sehari *lirik KyuMin* *entah maksud Ryeowook mau nenangin ato ngajak rusuh*

GiMin : Wookie baik banget~~~ *peluk Ryeowook* *dihajar Yesung* *pingsan*

Kyuhyun : Iya, Appa~~ Kan Appa udah bertahun-tahun, jangan cemburu dong~~ *senyum Evil ke Yesung*

Yesung : *nyari pentungan buat mukul Kyu, tapi nggak dapet* Tetep aja kali! Crita kalian lebih dari 3000 kata, itu berarti 7 halaman, mana padet lagi! Lah crita gue? Udah kurang dari 1500, cuma 3 halaman nggak nyampe, jarang-jarang lagi! Banyak enternya!

Kyuhyun : *role eyes*

Sungmin : *nutup kuping* udahlah hyung, jangan dibesar-besarkan seperti kepalamu, let it flow aja, yang jelas ini udah dipost *Minnie ikutan Evil* *dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara YeWook dan KyuMin*

.

- Sementara itu -

.

All member TVXQ minus JaeMin : Woy! Yang nggak enak itu kita! Udah nampil dikit, jadi antagonis pula! Dasar penulis bego! *tampar-tampar muka GiMin biar sadar*

Leeteuk : YANG PALING NGGAK ENAK ITU GUE! NAMPIL DIKIT BANGET! UDAH GITU NGGAK DISEBUT LAGI KALO ITU GUE! UNTUNG KYUHYUN BILANG ITU GUE, KALO NGGAK? *nyiapin bazooka*

GiMin : *udah sadar* KABUUURRRR~~~

.

Review, please ^^

.


End file.
